


Control Issues

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's bites are orgasmic, Control Issues, I like Vampires, LITERALLY, M/M, Mentions of Steve/Bucky, YAY VAMPIRES, but this focuses on Tony/Bucky, let me know what you think okay?, or story with more chapters?, starkbucks - Freeform, this could possibly become it's own series?, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p><p>Part 11: Bucky had been turned into a Vampire, and fights for control over his bloodlust. If there's anyone to learn control from better, it's Tony Stark. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Issues

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

Tony stark would like to say that he’s seen it all. He’s flown to the moon, he’s been to Asgard. Hell, Loki has even thrown him out of a sixty story building and he’s lived to tell the tale. However, at this current point in time, he was speechless. Tony fucking Stark. Speechless.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. But seriously. If anyone could teach me about control it’s you.” Bucky says from the other side of his office.

“You’ve been back what? Three years? Have you even talked to Steve about this?”

Bucky’s body goes still, and it’s that unnatural still that sends up warning flags in Tony’s brain, and then Bucky is standing right over him. Like RIGHT over him. When the fuck did he even move?!

“I am a vampire Tony. I don’t want to talk. I want to feed, and I want to fuck.” Bucky scoffs. "Have I talked to Steve about this. For someone so smart, you ask dumb questions."

Tony actually flushed at the heat in Bucky’s words. Bucky’s eyes slowly traveled the length of him as he sat sprawled in his chair, and the vampire’s attention on him was almost too much. Tony pushed back, trying to gain some composure, but it was lost as Bucky just closed the distance again.

“Are you going to help me or not?”

“How can I be of help?” Tony replied, splaying his hands out.

Bucky growled, and fuck if that didn’t do things down south for Tony. Bucky always had a way of igniting that fight or flight response in him, and it crossed wires all over his body and made his heart race quicker.

“You smell…” Bucky growled again and that’s how Tony Stark found himself suddenly pinned against the wall, with Bucky’s knee in-between his legs, and the other man practically sucking the largest hickey ever onto the side of his neck. Bucky's teeth scraped across already sensitive skin, and Tony whined.

Tony moaned as Bucky’s teeth scratched across his skin again, hands harshly gripping him, his shirt tearing from where Bucky was pulling on him. He could practically feel Bucky vibrating with restraint as he tried not to bite down. Tony rolled his hip forward a little, and watched the shutter run through Bucky.

“You are very quickly becoming food Stark. I’m trying not to eat you.”

“No please. By all means, eat me.” Tony moaned out, tipping his head to the side.

Bucky growled again and shoved Tony against the wall a little harder, the smaller man’s head making a thunk as it connected with the plaster. Tony’s eyes darkened as he looked at the vampire in front of him. “First rule of control? Just let go, it's easy to learn your limits when you test them.”

Bucky hissed as he pulled back from Tony a little to look at him. Bucky's eyes were nothing but black ringed in a small amount of blue, and his skin had a small shine to it from where the lights reflected off of his skin. Bucky sucked in a large breath as Tony rolled his hips down again and stretched out his torso against the wall. Bucky growled and leaned back into to Tony's neck and bit down on the side of it. Tony moaned, fingers clenching into the jacket Bucky was wearing, scrabbling for purchase on the vampire's clothing. “Oh my god.”

Tony’s eyes rolled back as an orgasm rolled over him and he moaned brokenly as Bucky continued to suck at his neck. Bucky pulled away sharply, his lips tinged with blood as Tony started to sink down the wall.

Tony swayed, the only thing keeping him up was the hold Bucky had on his body. “I think…” Tony blinked his eyes open and looked directly at Bucky. “I think I will help you a great deal in learning control if that happens every time you bite me.”

Bucky’s tongue darted out and caught the stray drop of blood at the corner of his mouth and smirked. "You should see what it does to Steve. I can keep him rolling with the orgasms, and wring his body out."

Tony brought his thumb up and caught the stray drop of blood at the corner of Bucky's mouth. "I'm not seeing why I'm suddenly being brought into this equation."

Bucky looked away for a moment, his arms still wrapped around Tony keeping him up right. "We need someone we trust to watch me. Steve will let me do what ever I want to him. He trusts me too much. I need someone else there knowing when to say stop. You and Steve have history. I know it didn't stop when I came back, and rightly it shouldn't. I don't see why this can't be a fully connected triangle instead of a V."

Tony reached up and tilted Bucky's face back to his. "So you want this to be a trimutive."

"We both do."


End file.
